


Quickie

by thesmutlord



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmutlord/pseuds/thesmutlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoops, Sjin woke Sips up. So what's he gonna do about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, Sips secretly loves being a bottom. But it only comes out in rare moments like this one. Also, that he is pretty much a big softy for Sjin, but it really only shows sometimes, like if he just woke up perhaps…?
> 
> OK. Less talk, more smut.
> 
> Filthily yours,  
> The Smutlord x

Cold, hungry, and tired, Sjin sighed a breath of relief finally crossing onto the grounds of the Sipsco compound. Careful to avoid the rape alarm at the door, he tiptoed into his and Sips’ warm home. The glow put off by the lava stored in the geothermal facility next door cast contrasting shadows in the dark room that seemed to elongate the walls he crept close to. Pausing only to dump his armor and the content of his pockets into the sorting chest, he made a beeline for the stairs, feeling more exhausted by the minute.

He pussyfooted his way up the steps to their bedroom, where Sips lay fast asleep, center of the bed, curled up under the blankets.

Sjin stopped in the doorway and smiled. Coming home to a sight like this one waiting for him… this was why he had insisted on moving their beds together once and for all.

Sjin noiselessly stripped down to his preferred sleepwear, his boxers and a t-shirt. He threw his grungy spacesuit in the laundry pile, and slid under the covers Sips was buried under. As quiet as he had tried to be, he still caused a stir in Sips, who woke slightly to stretch his arms above his head with a sleepy groan, and roll over on his side. Knowing he didn’t have to worry about waking Sips anymore, he scooted in closer and wrapped his arm around Sips’ waist pulling him in close, burying his face in Sips’ warm shoulder and kissing his neck a few times.

“Jesus Sjin, you’re freezing,” mumbled Sips, his sleep-slurred voice slightly muffled by the cocoon of cloth around him. He weakly tried pushing Sjin’s arm away, groaning at the failed attempts, still half-asleep, prompting a grinning Sjin to hold the struggling man tighter.

“I know, I feel like a giant ice cube,” Sjin replied, sneaking his hand under the hem of Sips’ shirt and pressing his icy fingers into his partner’s warm skin.

Sips twitched uncomfortably, groaning again, but Sjin did not lessen his grip and he kept pulling Sips right back to him. He hugged Sips in close to his body and slid his foot between Sips’ legs, tangling them together.

Sips stopped struggling suddenly.

“Don’t think I can’t feel that, Sjin.”

Sjin laughed. “What? I can’t help it, Sips, you’re rubbing your ass against me!”

Sjin loosened his death grip to let Sips roll over halfway to look at him.

“Cause you came up behind me, woke me up, like, ninja spooned me, and I couldn’t get away! I mean, god, what did you expect me to do, Sjin? My ass was my only defense…” Sips was fully awake now.

“Oh don’t act like you don’t like it, Sips,” Sjin teased.

Sips opened his mouth as though to argue again, but his aggressive facial expression slipped into a small smile instead.

“Well what are you gonna do about it then? Huh, big guy? Huh?” Sips teased back, rolling back over to rub his ass against Sjin again.

“Mmmmm, well I can think of one thing….” Sjin leaned into his handsome partner and kissed his neck, running his hands over Sips’ hips and grabbed his ass hard. Sips sighed and pressed into him more.

Sjin slid his hand under the band of Sips’ boxers and over his hairy belly to reach down and grab his half-swollen cock.

“See? I told you you liked it.” Sjin chuckled.

Sips leaned his shoulder back to look at Sjin, and the men couldn’t help but grin at one another for a moment before Sips leaned in to kiss Sjin, biting his lip playfully.

Sips broke away from the kiss and turned away again, rolling his hips into Sjin’s growing bulge. He ran his hand over Sjin’s which was still grasping Sips’ cock, now growing under Sjin’s touch, gently stroking it. Their breathing both grew heavier and Sips reached behind him and grabbed Sjin’s thigh pulling him in closer still.

“Someone’s eager,” Sjin said smiling, as Sips throbbed in his hand.

Still breathing hard, Sips reached down and slid his boxers off.

“Come on, Sjin,” Sips moaned. He rubbed his bare ass into Sjin’s cock, which was now dripping cum, pressing against the cloth of his shorts. “You woke me up. Now what are you waiting for?”

Sjin grinned greedily to himself. It was pretty rare for Sips to act like this, wanting Sjin to fuck him. But there was no time to speculate. He knew by now exactly how Sips liked it. The rougher, the better.

Sjin let go of Sips’ cock to slide his own boxers off and spread Sips apart to run the tip of his cock over his lover’s tight opening, smearing it with his cum. Sips let out a low moan and moved his hips closer. Sjin lined up his rod and with no warning but a hand on Sips’ hip, slid his hard cock in quickly and forcefully. Sips swore loudly.

“FUCK! Oh god Sjinnnn…” Sips’ back arched. He grabbed Sjin’s leg hard again, digging his nails into the flesh deeply.

Sjin’s hips moved quickly but gently, willing Sips’ tight ass to give way to his growing rod. Once granted some leeway, he slowed down only to fuck Sips’ tight ass deeper. Sips let out gasping moans that were almost whimpers, making Sjin throb inside of him. Sjin bit lightly at Sips’ shoulder and neck, as he reached around Sips and took his swollen cock in his hand again, and stroked it in rhythm with his thrusts.

“God, Sjin, you feel so good,” Sips gasped out, but Sjin was only able to moan in response; the feeling of Sips’ cock throbbing and dripping all over his fingers as he fucked Sips’ ass was overwhelming his cognitive functions.

Sjin scooped up Sips by the hip and rolled him onto his stomach. From this position, with both hands now grasping Sips’ middle, Sjin could really get deep. Sips attempted to lift himself a bit onto his knees but Sjin had started pounding him so hard and fast, he was practically pinned down. Sips had no time to be surprised by Sjin’s aggression.

“Fuck, Sjin, fuck yes!” Sips whined, spreading his legs farther, resigning himself to going limp under Sjin’s controlling grasp. His hard cock rubbed up against the soft sheets and throbbed with every motion. Sjin pounded into his sweet spot over and over as they both edged closer to eruption.

Sips was nearly screaming as his face was forced into the pillow over and over with the momentum of Sjin’s thrusts. He grasped the sheets so tightly his knuckles were turning white. Sjin barely managed to grunt out Sips’ name as he came deep inside the man’s hole, pulsing loads coating his insides, causing Sips to erupt as well, shooting his hot load between his belly and the bed.

They layed like this for a long moment, chests heaving, until Sjin rolled over onto the other side of the bed next to Sips, a pleased look on his face.

Sips looked slightly dazed. As they both tried to recover their normal breathing, Sjin leaned in to kiss the man. After a few soft kisses were exchanged, Sips managed to wheeze out:

“Jesus, Sjin.”

Sjin laughed. “I guess that was pretty pent up, huh?”

“Geez, you can say that again.” Sips tried to hide a smile. “I’m not gonna walk right for days, Sjin… I’m gonna have to make up some terrible excuse about, like, falling off a pig or something. Everyone will know I’m lying.”

“Well really, would you rather them think you were riding pigs all night, or taking it up the bum?”

Sips paused. “That’s actually a good point, Sjin. Well… scoot over, at least! My side of the bed is all moist, god, I can’t sleep like this…”

Sjin opened his arms and wrapped them around Sips as he shifted in closer.

After surprising Sjin with one more quick kiss and a little smirk, Sips snuggled in between Sjin’s arms, head resting on Sjin’s bicep, and pulled his other arm tighter around himself.

Sjin couldn’t help but grin.

“Sweet dreams, Sips,” Sjin murmured.

But Sips was already happily drifting back off to sleep.


End file.
